All You Need is Love
by SamanthaLisaWalkerfan101
Summary: Chuck and Sarah go on a mission, posing as a couple. Their targets are surprisingly interested in their love life. Charah has to explain how and when they each realized they were in love with the other. One-shot. Song-fic. Not the Beatles. I'm sad too.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! :)_

_Okay, first off, Chuck vs Strahotski will be updated, at some time in the near future. I just haven't gotten around to editing chapter five because, and I mean no disrespect to anyone, it's probably the worst chapter in the entire story. Not that it's a bad chapter. Not at all. It's a great chapter. The writing is just hard to edit and I've been busy. But, have no fear, I will post it soon enough! :)_

_In the meantime, however, I have decided to write a Valentine's Day one-shot. Of course, real life got in the way and now it's a multi-chaptered one-shot that I will finish posting at a later date. lol. However, I hope you enjoy the way I began the story. Please review! I love reading what other people think of my "work", good or bad. (:_

_Last but not least, see if you can spot my Carrie references. ;)  
_

* * *

Things were still shaky between Chuck and Sarah. Neither of them had fully recovered from the incident that happened in Prague. They had never actually sat down and talked about it and that was something that bugged the both of them. But what bugged them more was the fact that the other seemed to have moved on. Chuck was dating Hannah and Sarah seemed to be into Agent Shaw.

None of that mattered at the moment because they were sitting at a table with two very prominent members of the Ring, posing as a couple. A very happy couple, in fact. They were telling the two older men a fanciful tale about a love that they wished they had and the two men seemed to believe every word.

"So, Mr. Flynn, Miss Stokes" one of the men addressed Chuck and Sarah with a smile, "when did you realize that you were in love with each other?"

At this, both Chuck and Sarah tensed. They hadn't expected this question and it took a second for them to recover.

"How do you know we're in love?" Chuck asked jokingly.

"We can see it your eyes," the other man said. "Can't we, Lyon?"

"Of course," answered Lyon. "It's as plain as day, Mikey. Plain as day."

Sarah reached over and took hold of Chuck's hand, a signal that he needed to let her take control of the situation. Chuck looked at Sarah and smiled, silently telling her that he understood.

"Um," Sarah faked a shy laugh, "I remember when I first realized that I had fallen in love. It was the scariest day of my life."

"Scary?" Mikey cocked his head. "Wouldn't you have been overjoyed?"

"I was," Sarah said, nodding her head. "But I was scared too. Love wasn't something I believed in and it definitely wasn't something I thought I'd ever have. My life centered around my work and nothing else. Then David here comes into my life and everything I ever believed changed."

"For the better, I hope," Chuck laughed.

"Absolutely," Sarah said, unknowingly gazing at Chuck with a look that the two men sitting across from her interpreted to be love.

"Please," Lyon said, interested, "tell us the story. Then we'll let David tell his."

"Okay," Sarah agreed with a dreamy smile. "It was Valentine's Day and we had been dating on and off for several years…"

_I didn't want to  
Then we kissed  
I didn't want you  
But I did  
I said it's goin' too fast  
But, baby, I lied_

The Orange Orange was deserted. Sarah was sitting at a table in the corner of the establishment, by herself, on Valentine's Day, again.

She had the earbuds of her iPod in her ears and she was listening to Carrie Underwood at full blast. A book was on the table but she had given up any pretense of concentration. Her thoughts had drifted and as they so often did, they drifted to Chuck.

Sarah didn't know why she kept thinking about him. They weren't even dating. Several months ago he had left her for Jill and she still hadn't gotten over it. So now here she was, Feb. 14th, 2009, alone and thinking about him.

She took a deep breath and tried to go back to reading. She even managed to read half of the page before her thoughts drifted again. _I Just Can't Live a Lie _started playing and she laughed at the irony.

Her relationship with Chuck was just what she had always said it was, complicated. But that didn't mean she could just walk away from it and she hoped that he couldn't either.

Before Sarah could overanalyze her emotions for Chuck, the bell that hung over the door rang.

Sarah quickly placed her bookmark in the book and looked up. Part of her was surprised at what she saw.

Chuck was standing near the entrance with both hands behind his back, a huge smile on his face.

"Sarah," he said in a sing-song voice, "do you realize what day it is?"

"Saturday," answered Sarah, not wanting to partake in one of Chuck's guessing games.

"True," Chuck said, looking a bit disappointed at her answer, "but today is a special Saturday."

"And why is that?" Sarah sighed.

"Aw, come on, Sarah," Chuck whined. "You could at least humor me."

"Fine, Chuck," Sarah said, faking interest. "Why is today so special?"

"Because it's national SAD day!" Chuck exclaimed, trying to keep his hands behind his back but physically illustrate his excitement. "Well, technically, it's national SA day or SAday but those sound wrong."

"What's national SAD day?" Sarah asked, her interest piqued, as she tried to get a glimpse at what was behind Chuck's back.

"You don't know?" Chuck feigned a gasp.

"No," Sarah shook her head. "I don't."

Chuck laughed, "Of course you don't. Why would a beautiful girl like you know what national Single Awareness Day is? Which, coincidentally, is why I am here."

Sarah just looked at him. A moment passed and Chuck revealed what was behind his back, a small box of chocolate and a tiny stuffed animal.

"Here you go," Chuck said, handing Sarah the items.

"Chuck," Sarah said, unsure of what to say, "you didn't have to do this."

"Well, I figured that I should properly introduce you to SAD day," Chuck said. "Besides, it's not much. And you have Morgan to thank for the little cheetah. He ordered it off of some website so that he could customize the shirt and he made sure to get it so it would arrive in time."

Hearing this, Sarah inspected the stuffed animal's shirt. It said, "Happy First SAD Day! May it be your last!" on the front with a little wink smiley.

"Thank you, Chuck," Sarah simply said.

"No problem," Chuck smiled. "But, anyway, I was wondering; since we're both single and all, maybe after work you we can go do something?"

"Like a date?" Sarah asked.

"Ha, well," Chuck laughed nervously, "not really. See, on SAD day, it's against the rules to date unless you're already in a relationship. This would just be a friendly outing. So what do you say?"

"Hmm," Sarah pretended to think, "okay, sounds great."

"Good," Chuck said. "I'll swing by after work."

He went to leave but just as he reached the door, he turned around.

"Wait, I forgot something," he said, walking back to Sarah. "This might be a bit awkward, but will you kiss me?"

"Is this part of SAD rules too?" Sarah smirked.

"Not exactly," Chuck said, "but kind of. Morgan is sort of outside and he wants you to kiss me."

Sarah laughed as she stole a glance out of the window. Morgan was indeed outside, trying to hide in a bush.

"Why, Mr. Bartowski," she said, placing the chocolate and animal on the table, "that's the lamest pick-up line I've ever heard. And I've heard some pretty cheesy lines."

"But you know you want to kiss me," Chuck said, doing the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"I suppose I'll have to suffer through it," Sarah said, closing her eyes and leaning towards Chuck.

The kiss was simple, sweet. Sarah loved how Chuck's lips felt against her own. She ran a hand through his curls and opened her mouth slightly, permitting him entrance. Just as the kiss was growing deeper, more passionate, Morgan started banging on the window, cheering his friend on. This caused Chuck to break the kiss, despite Sarah's weak attempts to keep him from doing so.

"Sorry," Chuck apologized as he started walking away again. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Sarah breathed, "later."

Chuck left and Sarah watched him walk across the parking lot to the Buy More. Morgan animatedly asking him questions, presumably about the kiss.

"Great," Sarah muttered sarcastically to herself. "This is just what I needed."

* * *

_A/N: Ooohhh, ahhhh. Makes you think, huh? Whatsoever will happen next? Tune in next time to find out! And please review while you wait. It makes the writer so much happier. ;)_

_Love, _

_SLWF, who may be, but it has yet to be confirmed, crazy for a Miss Carrie Underwood. :p  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: First, let me apologize for the fact that I haven't updated sooner. I've been busy with school and life. It's spring break now, however, so I may be updating a little more. Or relaxing, that's always fun. :)_

_Second, I posted a fic yesterday that was a slightly more personal one than I've posted before and it was not well-received. That's okay. I didn't think it would be. However, for the two (or one) people that left anonymous reviews, I deleted them. Because a) they were not constructive and b) I was not able to contact you to explain since they were anonymous. If you wish for me to explain, PM me. I will be happy to. But telling me that I should stop writing Chuck fanfic and that my work is crap is just mean. There are a lot of ooc stories on here but that's why I read them. If I wanted canon then I would watch the show and leave it at that. How many slash stories are in this fandom? Do people read them? Do people like them? Are they ooc? I think the answer to every one of those questions is "yes". _

_Third, thanks Pez for the beta. Please review (nicely yet constructively)! :)_

_Love, _

_SLWF_

_PS. This is the Valentine's day fic. Yes, it is March. Sorry again. Oh, I also want you to be aware of the fact that the lyrics of the song (seeing as how this is a song-fic) break up the mission and the real story.  
_

* * *

"So," Lyon said with a twinkle in his eye as he addressed Chuck, "you had your little friend hide outside so you could kiss her, eh?"

"How else was I supposed to get her to kiss me?" Chuck asked, feigning a serious tone. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to try, right?"

"Of course not," answered Mikey. "Passing up any chance to kiss a woman as beautiful as Miss Stokes here would be a tragedy and a shame."

"I wholeheartedly agree," said Lyon. "Any man that would be stupid enough to pass up a chance like that deserves to die."

"Ha, wow," Sarah said, trying to sound flattered, "guys, I'm not that special."

"Oh, but you are, my darling," Chuck smiles. "More special in fact."

"Well, you can believe what you want," Sarah began, "but I still don't believe it."

Lyons and Mikey chuckled. The two Ring members seemed to be completely and totally absorbed in the act Chuck and Sarah were putting on.

_These two are some of the most important leaders in the organization the CIA and NSA are worried about? _Sarah thought. _You've got to be kidding me._

"Baby," Sarah said, addressing Chuck with a look on her face that said 'Let's wrap this thing up.', "why don't you finish the story so we can go home soon? You know how I feel about parties like this."

"As you wish, love," Chuck replied. "Now where did you leave off?"

"The part where you went back to work with your friend and she was thinking something like 'Oh, crap.'" offered Mikey.

"Ah, yes, right," Chuck said. "So I went back to work and I had to decide what it was exactly that I was going to do to make SAD day as special for her as I could make it."

"Wait," Lyon interrupted, "you mean to say that you didn't even have a plan?"

"Well, to be fair, I really didn't think she'd say yes," Chuck shrugged apologetically. "But I've always been a quick thinker, so I concocted a plan. And it was…"

_If I do some things I never would  
Does it mean I'm not so good  
What about the way  
I feel inside_

_If I run away  
It's not gonna work this time  
I gotta stay  
Everything's gonna be all right_

Chuck and Morgan were sitting at a table in the Buy More's break room. Morgan was eating a bag of off-brand of Doritos and Chuck was nervously fidgeting.

"Dude," Morgan said with a mouthful of food, "stop shaking the table."

"I can't help it, Morg," Chuck apologized. "I'm just too nervous, I guess. I have no idea what I'm going to do for later today. I didn't plan that far ahead."

"Naturally," Morgan said, crumpling up the now empty chip bag. "You had no idea that she would say yes. But now that she has, we have to brainstorm. So what kind of stuff does Sarah like to do?"

"Um…" Chuck thought out loud, "she likes to sing sometimes, but she only does that when she thinks no one can hear. It's really adorable and she has an amazing singing voice. She sounds like an angel."

"Uh-huh," Morgan said, ignoring most of Chuck's answer, "well, there are several karaoke bars within a ten-mile radius of Buymoria. You can take her to one of those later. It's perfect for SAD day. A bunch of lame people with no love lives singing drunkenly at a bar full of other lame people, secretly hoping to get laid by the end of the night."

"Yeah, Morg," Chuck started, "I don't think that will do. I need something more special."

"Well, I'm just trying to work with what you're giving me, buddy," Morgan said, attempting to throw the crumpled chip bag into the trash, at the other side of the room. He missed. "Can you tell me what else Sarah enjoys to do? I mean, you're the one that dated her for like two years."

"Right," Chuck said, his tone shifting from anxious to sad, "that's true. Okay, well, she loves the beach."

"The beach!" Morgan exclaimed, suddenly getting an idea. "Okay, pal, here's what Dr. Morgan thinks you should do."

Morgan leaned over to Chuck and whispered the plan into Chuck's ear. Sarah was going to really enjoy it. Morgan was sure of it.

* * *

Chuck arrived at the door of the Orange Orange at exactly five o'clock in the afternoon. He held a single purple gardenia behind his back.

Walking through the door, he muttered to himself, "Okay, this is your last chance to impress Sarah. Don't screw it up."

Sarah's eyes lit up the moment she saw him and Chuck took that as a good sign. Wasting no time, he walked over to the counter and held out the flower.

"Um, it's for you," Chuck said with a nervous smile. "SAD day tradition and all."

Sarah took the flower from his hand and smiled, "Thank you, Chuck. Gardenias are my favorite."

"I know," Chuck said. "Are you ready? I have the best SAD day plan ever!"

Sarah laughed at his excitement, "Yes, Chuck, I'm ready. Let's go."

With this, Chuck grabbed Sarah's empty hand, the one not holding the daisy, and the two walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Sarah was sitting at a booth in the back of a bar while Chuck was getting them something to drink.

_What are you doing here, Walker? _she asked herself, knowing the answer but wanting to deny it. _You're already too close to Chuck. Spending Valentine's Day with him is not helping anything._

But before Sarah could berate herself any further, Chuck arrived back at the table, two beers in hand.

"Here you go," Chuck said, handing Sarah her beer and sitting down across from her. "This is quite the place, huh?"

"Ha, Chuck," Sarah began, "a karaoke bar with a bunch of sad souls on Valentine's Day is exactly where I pictured spending the rest of today."

"Good," Chuck laughed. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Sarah asked. "And what might that be?"

"It's a surprise," Chuck replied with a devious smile. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Sarah smiled back at Chuck, feeling perfectly at ease. It wasn't exactly how she planned to spend her Valentine's Day this year; it was better. She was with Chuck.

The two chatted for a while about trivial things, work, video games, sports, the weather while they listened to countless bar patrons pouring out their hearts in off-key melodies and drunk slurs.

"Chuck Bartowski," the karaoke bar director called Chuck's name, "you're up."

"I'll be right back," Chuck said, as if in answer to Sarah's unspoken question.

He got up from the table and walked over to the mini stage. The bar director informed Chuck he only had five minutes to perform whatever sappy love song he had picked out and that the nominal charge was five dollars.

Chuck handed the man five dollars and got up on stage. He was nervous, but this was for Sarah. And Sarah was worth it.

Mic in hand, he looked out at the audience until his eyes settled on the beautiful blonde in the booth at the back. He gave her a quick, shy smile and the band started to play.

"Hey, everybody," he mumbled quickly. "This song is for Sarah."

"_It__'__s undeniable that we should be together," _Chuck crooned, closing his eyes and wishing that he had consumed a little more liquid courage that he had. _"It__'__s unbelievable, how I used to say that I__'__d fall never. The basis you need to know if you just don__'__t know how I feel then let me show you that now I__'__m for real. If all the things in time, time will reveal. Yeah."_

Chuck took this moment to glance at Sarah. She looked surprised, curious, and, most importantly, pleased.

He continued to sing, his voice getting stronger with his confidence, "_One, you're like a dream come true. Two, just wanna be with you. Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me. Four, repeat steps one through three. Five, make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done, then I start back at one. Yeah, yeah."_

He stole another glance at Sarah, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying his performance, or at least that's what Chuck wanted to believe.

"_So incredible the way things work themselves out. And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, babe. And undesirable for us to be apart. Never would of made it very far. 'Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart,"_ Chuck sang, the emotion very evident in his voice. "_One, you're like a dream come true. Two, just wanna be with you. Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me. Four, repeat steps one through three. Five, make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done, then I start back at one. Yeah, yeah."_

Chuck let out a deep breath and smiled. He was done.

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers, Sarah being the loudest of the group.

The karaoke director seemed pleased; Chuck was the most successful performer of the night.

"That was Chuck Bartowski, everyone!" the director announced once the applause died down.

Chuck slowly walked off stage and made his way to Sarah.

When he reached her, he said with a grin on his face, "Told you I had a surprise for you."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait. HAPPY EASTER! :)_

_Again, the mission and the story are separated by the song in italics. Thanks go to Pez for the beta! Please review!  
_

* * *

"Ah, singing," Lyon sighed with an air of wisdom in his tone. "Nice choice, very tasteful and romantic. I bet Miss Stokes here was extremely pleased."

Sarah just smiled, feeling pleased as she remembered that night and knowing that Chuck was in full control of the conversation. According to Shaw, she was just here for backup anyway.

"You'd think so," Chuck laughed, seemingly carried away with telling the story but Sarah didn't miss his occasional glances to the six exits of the building. "But when I returned to the table, she hit me."

"She hit you?" Mikey asked, completely surprised.

"Square across the jaw," Chuck answered, remembering another occasion Sarah had slapped him, the night he found out Sarah had returned and he crashed the mission she was on with Casey. All he wanted to do was talk to her about Prague. He didn't mean to mess up the mission. "I hate to admit this but I—"

"Passed out," Sarah interrupted with a smirk. "It was just a slap."

"Hey," Chuck interjected, "I thought I had died."

"You did stop breathing for a while," Sarah laughed.

"You killed me!" Chuck exclaimed.

Lyon and Mikey looked at the couple and smiled. These two young people were completely in love. It was sweet. Too bad they were going to have to die at the end of the night.

"Aw, quit being such baby," Sarah playfully hit Chuck shoulder. "You're still here, aren't you?"

"Only for you," Chuck said, and he meant it. "But, anyway, on with the story. I know you're getting tired, baby. So, let's see, after I woke up…"

_Don't talk about it  
Worry so much  
Trying to figure out  
What's gonna happen is  
Gonna happen here tonight_

_Don't think too much  
Don't try too hard  
It's all right if it goes too far  
Now is not the time to question why  
Just try  
Just try_

"Oh my God, Chuck!" Sarah exclaimed, relieved he was waking up. "Are you okay?!"

Chuck's vision took a moment to focus on Sarah but when it did, he smiled one of the cheesiest smiles Sarah had ever seen and said, "I don't remember living such a great life. But, shh, don't tell God. I don't want him to take you away, angel."

Sarah's face cleared of worry and she smiled, "Shut up. Let's get out of here before someone throws us out."

"Fine with me," Chuck said, getting up off the floor. "Where to?"

"I don't know," Sarah replied. "This is your date."

"Touché," Chuck began, "but I had planned to sing at least two more songs."

"Well," Sarah said, grabbing his arm and steering him out of the bar, "it's a good thing I slapped you."

Chuck and Sarah made their way out of the bar and into the parking lot. The sun was just starting to set and unconsciously Sarah started walking away from the car and toward the beach; just like Chuck had planned.

"Why did you slap me?" Chuck asked, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them. "Did I mess up the lyrics or something? Because you seemed to enjoy the song when I was singing it."

Sarah laughed a small, shy laugh that put a smile on Chuck's face, "No, as far as I know, the lyrics were fine. I don't even know that song. And, you're right, I did enjoy the performance, Chuck."

"Then why did I end up passed out then?" Chuck asked, playfully.

"Because you can't take a girly slap?" Sarah countered.

"Ooohh," Chuck feigned a groan, "that hurts. It really does. But come on, Sarah, why?"

"It's stupid," Sarah said, trying to brush it off.

"I want to know," Chuck said, as the two made their way to their spot on the beach. They were close now. Chuck could see the picnic he had previously asked Casey to set up in the distance. "I won't think it's stupid."

"Yes, you will," Sarah argued, "but I'll tell you."

"That's all I ask," Chuck said, readying himself for the story.

Sarah took a deep breath; she had yet to see the picnic, "I was fourteen and it was Valentine's Day. My first boyfriend, Eric, had asked me to the ninth grade Valentine's dance. I didn't want to go but Daddy thought it was a good idea. Turns out he was planning some con that required my presence out of the house, but anyway, he bought me a dress and I went to the dance with Eric."

"That sounds sweet," Chuck said, estimating the picnic to be roughly sixty yards away.

"It was, at first," Sarah stated. "We danced for a couple of the songs and then I left to go to the bathroom. When I got back, Eric was on the stage. He was standing in front of the microphone and he said that he was going to sing a song for the girl he loved."

"Awww," Chuck exclaimed, "how adorable!"

"Yeah, I thought so to," Sarah said, sounding disgusted. "Anyway, he sang _The Most Beautiful Girl in the World _by Prince. Two weeks before the dance, I had told him that it was my favorite song in the whole wide world. I just thought it was so romantic."

"It sounds romantic," Chuck said. "I wish I had known it was your favorite song."

"It's not anymore," Sarah reassured him. "Not after that night."

"Why? It seems like it was going great," Chuck was confused.

"Oh, yeah, I thought so too," Sarah said. "However, when he finished the song, I made my way to the stage. He started to say the name of the girl he sang the song for and he made eye contact with me. I was so excited. My first boyfriend sang my favorite song to me at my first dance. But then he said 'Suzy Jameson.' I was heartbroken. I had to run to the payphone outside and call my dad. I ended up interrupting the con. It was the worst night of my life."

"Oh, wow," Chuck said, at a loss for words, "I'm so sorry. I would never do that to you."

"I know," Sarah smiled. "And I'm sorry I slapped you. It's just…after that night, I don't like guys singing to me. I mean, it's completely romantic and really special if they have a good voice like you, but it brings back bad memories. But, hey, passing out was the least of Bryce's worries when he tried to serenade me."

"I don't even want to know what happened, but I completely understand," Chuck said. They were ten feet away from the picnic now so Chuck took a chance and stopped walking. Sarah stopped too and Chuck used his hands to cover her eyes. Then he whispered, "I have another surprise, Sarah. I hope you like it."

Chuck carefully led Sarah toward the picnic blanket.

_Casey did a wonderful job setting this up, _Chuck thought as he stopped at the edge of the blanket.

"Okay, Sarah," Chuck began, uncovering Sarah eyes, "surprise!"

Sarah gasped as she took in the sight of the picnic cloth and the food and wine. She immediately realized where they were, their spot on the beach. They had a perfect view of the sunset and Chuck's iPod was sitting in a dock playing Arcade Fire's first album.

"It's amazing, Chuck," Sarah said. "This is the best Valentine's Day ever."

"Ha," Chuck said as the two sat down, "it's not over yet."

"It's not?" Sarah asked, sounding surprised. "What else are we going to do?"

"Don't worry about it, Sarah," Chuck said. "Everything's going to be fine. Just try to trust me, okay?"

Sarah laughed then, remembering the morning which seemed to have taken place so long ago when she asked Chuck to trust her.

"I trust you, Chuck. Always have."


End file.
